A Light for the Wind
by Henrika
Summary: When Zoe is injured in a battle, Kouji tries a desperate move to save her that may end up costing him his life. KoujiZoe. Kouzumi. Fluff.
1. Default Chapter

A Light For the Wind

By Henrika

Henrika-My first foray into the Frontier world. It is Kouzumi, mainly because i just like those two characters the best. I may do a Junzumi later on if i get inspiration. Oh, I use the English names. Read and Review!

After suffering another defeat at the hands of the Royal Knights, six Legendary Warriors were taking a cautious break in one of the few forested areas that hadn't been scanned yet. Meat apples were toasting on a fire while the kids figured out their next move.  
  
"We have to stop them!" Takuya slammed his fist into his palm.  
  
"That's great Takuya. Now we just have to figure out how to do it, where they'll stike next, and how not to get the fractal code knocked out of us." Kouji sighed. "Everything we've used against them has been useless."  
  
"Don't give up hope!" Patamon landed in the boy's arms,  
  
"Yeah, there has to be some way to defeat them." Zoe said.  
  
"Uh guys?" Tommy interrupted. "I think the apples are burning." There was a mad scramble as everyone attempted to salvage dinner.  
  
"You'd think we'd learn." JP said as he blew out a small flame on his apple.  
  
"What exactly are these again?" Kouichi asked.  
  
Bokomon spoke before anybody else could answer. "Meat apples..." he paused for effect. "are one of the Digital World's main food sources.  
  
"Yummy." Neemon had already started munching and the others followed suit.  
  
"Barbequed pork." Takuya said.  
  
"I got chicken!" Tommy crunched. "Me too." JP said.  
  
"Hamburger." Came from Kouji and "Steak" issued forth from Zoe.  
  
Kouichi examined his apple for awhile longer before taking a nibble. "Roast beef. Not bad." There was no sound save a contented munching and night fell as the meal ended.  
  
"Let's make camp. We could all use some rest." Zoe pointed out. There was a chorus of nods and the group set about gathering some leaves for bedding.  
  
"We should set a waaaatch." Takuya said, unable to stifle his yawn.  
  
"I'll take it." JP volunteered. "I need to feel like I'm doing something useful."  
  
"You have been JP. "Kouji said. "Without your help and your spirits, the Digital World could have been destroyed completely already. "  
  
"Wow, thanks Kouji."  
  
"But you're still taking the watch." Kouji smiled and flopped down by a tree.  
  
The others bedded down and JP took his post. A few hours passed and he was weighing the merits of waking up Kouichi or Tommy as he stoked the fire. _Sure is windy tonight._ He mused. "Wait, what was that?"" he stood up listening hard. And hearing the unmistakable sound of a large digimon crashing through the trees in their direction. "Guys, wake up!"  
  
"Wha...what?" Zoe moaned, very annoyed to have her beauty sleep disturbed.  
  
"Something's headed our way. We should spirit evolve!"  
  
"Right!" Tommy pulled out his D-tector and the others did the same.  
  
"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"  
  
"Execute! Fusion Evolution!"  
  
"Lowemon! Kazemon! Beetlemon! Kumamon!"  
  
"Aldamon! Beowulfmon!"  
  
Bokomon, finally woken by the commotion wached as a digimon burst through the trees, crying out as he recognized it. "That's Venamarumon!" The Digi-analyser popped up with a picture of an enormous digimon that resembled a cross between a snake and a porcupine. Acid-green scales were joined by bone-white spikes on the creature's skin. "Venamarumon, a digimon who's mean even when he's in a good mood. His attacks are Venom Spray and Bone Melter."  
  
"Why us?" Kazemon moaned.  
  
"We're just popular." Aldamon grinned.  
  
"Rhetorical question!"  
  
"Well, don't ask a question when you don't want it answered!"  
  
"Finissshed?" Venamarumon slithered for the arguing pair. "Bone Melter!" Acid shot at them, but they managed to dodge it by jumping apart. Beowulfmon took his chance and fired his laser into the digimon's mouth, but the acid destroyed the attack.  
  
"Hurricane Gale! Frozen Hunter! Atomic Inferno!" Thunder Fist! Shadow Meteor! Blizzard Blaster!" A rainbow of light rocketed towards Venamarumon and struck him in the face, exploding upon impact.  
  
"Direct hit!" Lowemon yelled. Their elation was short-lived as a hissing laughter came through the smoke. An unscathed Venamarumon advanced on them.  
  
"Pathetic. Venom Spear!" The bone white spikes rocketed away from his body and headed for the warriors.  
  
"Scatter!" Beetlemon yelled. They all flew or ran in various directions, but Kazemon wasn't fast enough, a spear piercing straight through her stomach.  
  
"Zoe!" She instantly de-digivolved and the others were horrified when they saw that the hole was still there. She fell from the sky, unconcious. Beowulfmon was closest and caught her neatly before she hit the ground.  
  
"Keep him busy! I'll get her to a safe place!" The others nodded, all concerned with Zoe's fate before Venamarumon's next attack drew them back into the battle. Beowulfmon sprinted into the woods, moving as quickly as he could without injuring the girl more. Bokomon, Patamon, and Neemon saw them go by from their hiding place and ran after them, but were quickly outstripped by the larger digimon's stride and speed.  
  
When Beowulfmon finallly stopped running, he found himself in a small meadow ringed by trees. He carefully laid zoe down in the grass and examined the wound. It was roughly the size of both his human fist and ran all the way through. Zoe moaned as she began coughing blood. He knew she was going to die if he didn't do somehting, and soon.  
  
In his head, Kouji was frantic, something rarely seen in the group's lone wolf. _I have to help her, but how? Wait, unconcious people are in the darkness, so if I show her the light..._ He knew there was a slim chance it would work, but he had to take it.  
  
"Here goes." Beowulfmon placed both hands over the hole and began to concentrate.

Henrika- Aren't I just evil ;) Review or I may leave this in cliffhanger mode forever.


	2. May the Light Guide You

A Light for the Wind  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By Henrika  
Disclaimer- Yeah, don't own it.

Henrika-Wow. I got reviews! Thanks to starsweetie, Chat de la Sol, brett, disturbed care bear, artemis, crazy-silly-me, and merlraven.

Cyrox-I know that, but I put them together in a few spots because they were either in the samesentence or had the same subject. My english teacher will kill me, but that's what I did.

Cloaked Fox-You're right. I should have put a fluff warning on this. I really suggest you don't read the last chapter, which would be the next one. Not being mean, just a suggestion.

On to our feature presentation-  
  
"Bone Melter!"  
  
"I am sick of this guy!" Aldamon roared as he dodged the deadly spray.  
  
"Then let's finish it." Beetlemon said, concern for Zoe adding to his serious tone. Lowemon and Kumammon nodded in silent understanding.  
  
"Slide evolution! Metal Kabuterimon! Korrikkakumon! JagerLowemon!"  
  
"What! Thossse knights never sssaid anything about thisss." Venamarumon said as he was confronted by three very angry beast-types and a hybrid.  
  
"You mean you were sent here by the royal knights?" JagerLowemon growled.  
  
"Yesss. They sssaid there was fractal code for me if I got rid of you."  
  
"He tried to kill Zoe for her fractal code!" Korrikkakumon shouted.  
  
"That's it! Bolo Thunder!" The others joined in with their own attacks. "Avalanche Axes! Ebony Blast! Solar Wind Destroyer!" A streak of blue light came through the trees, binding all the attacks together and making them grow.  
  
"Venom Spear! Bone Melter!" Venamarumon tried desperately to dissolve the attack, but this time the direct hit knocked away his own fractal code. "Nooooo!"  
  
Aldamon grabbed his D-tector. "You'll never hurt me or my friends again! Fractal code digitize!" They de-digivolved, catching their breaths before they took off in the direction Beowulfmon had. In their hearts, they all wished that Zoe would be alive and alright.  
  
############  
  
Pale blue light began to flow from Beowulfmon's hands into Zoe's wound. Her look of pain softened as more light entered the wound. Torn flesh and organs began to knit and rejoin. Kouji knew that he had to get back to the battle, but he felt that Zoe would die if he left her here. He barely marked the fact that he had de-digivolved, though he did see the sphere of blue light that appeared in front of him. "Help them." The boy whispered. The sphere twinkled before blurring away.  
Somehow knowing that the rest of his friends were going to be alright, Kouji returned his attention to Zoe's wound. He didn't even notice when the pale blue light surrounding him began to fade.  
  
############  
  
"There you are!" Bokomon said as Takuya an by him. Takuya slowed his pace long enough to pick up the digimon and JP snagged Neemon and Patamon.  
  
"Zoe's hurt." JP said before the inquisitive digimon could ask what was happpening.  
  
"Which way did Kouji go?" Kouichi asked. Bokomon opened his mouth to answer, but Patamon beat him to it.  
  
"Over there. The light's over there." Patamon pointed.  
  
"We have to hurry." Tommy, despite his young age, had quickly realized the gravity of the situation. The frantic dash continued until the group burst into the meadow.  
  
###############  
  
Kouji felt his vision start to blur, but he kept feeding the light into Zoe's wound until it healed completely. Something bright flashed before him and he closed his eyes.  
  
################  
  
The battle-weary warriors had to rub their eyes as they saw Kouji glowing blue. He was kneeling over Zoe, both hands over her midriff. Concern spread as the boy began to sway and they saw the light around him fade to nothing. They moved forward to help, but had to stop as a bright flash of light made them shield their eyes.  
  
When they looked back at the pair, they saw Kouji hit the ground beside Zoe, all trace of the strange light gone. "Kouji! Zoe!"  
  
Kouichi slid in beside his twin, finding him unconcious. "Wake up Kouji. You have to wake up!"  
  
"Zoe's wound is gone!" Takuya's shock was shared by everyone else.  
  
"But how? We saw her! That hole was huge!" JP said.  
  
"Kouji must have helped her somwhow." Kouichi said as he continued his efforts to revive his twin. It wasn't the first time he had seen his brother unconcious, but it didn't mean he liked the fact. Especially since he had caused it once.  
  
"It must have had something to do with that light we saw around him." Bokomon rationalized.  
  
"Uhhh" The group gasped and watched as Zoe opened her eyes and attempted to sit up, only to find that JP was keeping her from getting up. "What happened?" She moaned. She rolled her head to the side and saw kouchi cradling Kouji's limp form. She instantly tried to sit up again, and was yet again held down. "What happened?" She asked JP.  
  
"We were fighting Venamarumon. Do you remember that?" She nodded, so he continued. "One of his attacks put a hole through your stomach."  
  
"But I feel fine. What hole?" Zoe moved a hand across her abdomen and felt nothing but smooth, unbroken skin.  
  
"Let me finish. You still had the hole when you ded-digivolved and Beowulfmon promised to get you to a safe place. As to what happened after that, we'll have to ask Kouji."  
  
"I remember a light." Zoe said suddenly.  
  
"Uh...well, Kouji was glowing when we got here." Takuya said lightheartedly, laughing a bit as if it were some great jole that the Digital World had decided to play on them.  
  
"Glowing?" A look of worry crossed Zoe's face as she glanced at Kouji. "What color?" The others looked taken aback, that obviously not being the question they were expecting.  
  
"A pretty blue color." Neemon answered.  
  
"You mean the same color as his spirit?" Worry was evident now, in both her voice and expression.  
  
JP was the first to catch on to what she was getting at. "You think he used his spirit to heal you somehow?"  
  
"But he was human when we saw him." Takuya protested.  
  
"Oh." Tommy said as he got it. Takuya looked around for an explanation.  
  
"Exactly. His spirits may not have been enough to heal her, so he may have used some of his spirit." Kouichi said and Zoe nodded.  
  
"I'm worried he may have used too much." She said. And with Kouji still unconcious, it seemed her worry was well-founded.

Henrika- Heh, I love knocking him unconcious. Apparently the people who wrote the show did too. You know the drill. You've read it, now review it.


	3. And Bring you Home

A Light for the Wind 

Chapter 3

By Henrika

Henrika-Final Chapter! Thanks to all the people who reviewed! Sorry for being so late. I went on vacation and tried to upload it before I left, but that was when was having so many problems. Thanks for waiting.

A new camp was set up in the clearing and the group now took turns watching over Kouji and Zoe. Zoe had insisted she was fine, but after some encouragement she had agreed to take a nap and had instantly fallen asleep. Bokomon, Patamon, and Neemon had decided to do the same and were draped on various tree branches.

"Will they be okay?" Tommy's voice broke through the heavy silence.

"Sure they will buddy." Takuya patted him on the head.

"They just need to rest for awhile." Kouichi said.

"Yep, they'll be up in no time." JP said with an enthusiasm he had trouble believing in.

"Alright." Tommy poked a stick at the fire. "I wonder if they have marshmallows in the Digital World?" The others snickered.

"Do you have graham crackers in your pockets too JP? We need s'mores!" Takuya said. All the tension in the air dissolved into a fit of giggles. Unbeknownst to them, Zoe was awake and had quietly wormed her way over to Kouji's side.

"You need to wake up Kouji." She whispered. "We all need you here. You have to be Kouichi's brother. You have to keep Takuya in line. You have to be here...for me." She wiped away the tears that had suddenly sprung up in her eyes and let out a soft gasp as she realized what her last statement really meant to her. "Please, you're not alone anymore. You don't have to be because we're here for you. We care about you. I care about you. Please wake up.""

Kouji had opened his eyes seconds after the bright flash and found that he was no longer with Zoe. Instead he was on a plain made up entirely of plae blue light. "Kouji." A voice said behind him. He spun around defensively and came nose-to-nose with Kendo Garurumon. "Finally. I figured you'd never get here. Hop on."

Kouji was a bit bewildered as to why one of his spirits was physically standing ing front of him, but he shrugged it off as an oddity of the digital world. _After all, I have seen stranger things here._ He thought as he climbed onto the armoured wolf's back and grabbed ahold of his golden wings as his wheels went down.

"Hang on." Kendo Garurumon added unnecessarily. They rocketed away and Kouji saw that three familiar figures were waiting at their destination. Lobomon, Beowulfmon, and MagnaGarurumon to be exact.

"Found him, eh?" Lobomon said as Kouji dismounted.

"Where am I? Why...how are all of you here?" Kouji asked.

"Straight to the point." MagnaGarurumon said.

"I always have liked that about him." Beowulfmon said. "Basically, we're all her because you used too much of your own light to heal the girl."

"Zoe! Is she okay?"

"Fine." KendoGarurumon answered.

"You on the other hand," Lobomon said "need some help."

"Why?" The boy asked still relieved that Zoe was alright.

"Did you know that you're unconcious?"

"What?!" Kouji had been unconcious a fair amount of times in this world, but this had never happened during one of those times.

"Your spirit needs time to recover so we're helping you stay alive in the meantime." MagnaGarurumon smiled sweetly, a very strange sight in Kouji's opinion.

"Uh...thanks."

"You're welcome." The four digimon said in unison. Kouji blinked and decided not to question it when more questions popped into his mind. "How is it that MagnaGarurumon and Beowulfmon are here if I don't have the other spirits and you two are here?" He pointed to Lobomon and KendoGarurumon.

"Kouichi and JP have unknowingly lent you a part of their spirits. I'm here because we're all a part of you. And we still have our energy because you only tapped into my spirit." Beowulfmon answered, including information Kouji had been wondering about. "I'm a little weak, but not as bad as you."

"Ok. How long will my spirit take to recover?"

"Depends." Lobomon said.

"On?" He found himself being hushed and urged to listen. And what he heard was Zoe's voice saying "You need to wake up Kouji. We all need you here. You have to be Kouichi's brother. You have to keep Takuya in line. You have to be here...for me. Please, you're not alone anymore. You don't have to be because we're here for you. We care about you. I care about you. Please wake up."

"Wow." Kouji breathed.

"Who would've guessed your feelings were returned." Lobomon said making Kouji splutter.Turning red, he opened his mouth to deny it, but MagnaGarurumon beat him to the chase.

"We do know what you're thinking Kouji. Remember when we said we were a part of you? We always will be."

"Think he's recovered?" Beowulfmon asked.

"Yeah."

"Go ahead and kiss her." The last thing the caught sight of was four smirking digimon before another flash of light made him shut his eyes again.

Kouji found himself staring into Zoe's teary eyes. She gasped softly when she saw he was awake. Kouji, remembering his spirits' advice, closed his eyes and gently captured Zoe's lips.

In her head, Zoe was estatic. _He's kissing me! _Luckily, her heart took over. She shut her eyes and returned the gesture. It was short and chaste, yet sweet.

"Feeling better?" Kouji asked sweetly, slipping double meaning into the question as he blushed.

"All thanks to you." Zoe answered both questions.

"Good. Glad I could help." He flashed her a rare smile before a shout interrupted the moment.

"He's awake!"

"Kouji!" Kouichi came to his side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"We were worried about you buddy." Takuya said.

"What happened?" JP asked. Kouji shared a quick, secretive glance with Zoe.

"I used my light to help our little wind fairy," he said, only Zoe catching the endearment. "and I needed time to recover it. No problem."

"But you're alright now?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, I feel ready to save the world. Anyone with me?"

"Yeah!" Another rotating watch was set and the group passed the rest of the night in peace. In the morning, they would set out to protect the remaining fractal code. But for now, two warriors rested side by side, happy to be alive and with the hope for that tomorrow that they would face together.

Henrika- I know, I know. I went for sap. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
